


Hello Stranger

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch!Kara, Eventual Smut, F/F, Its a bartender au!, Lena is smitten, Minor Angst, kara and alex come to the rescue, lena and sam get stranded in midvale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Lena and Sam have their road trip cut short when they break down in the nowhere town of Midvale. Luckily for them they end up at the Danver's bar...





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> In which they are all lesbians. Enjoy!

The nervous mechanic had pointed them towards the bar after seeing how utterly desolate the two women were. It was no wonder, considering their 8-hour road trip was cut short just an hour from the destination, and in this middle of nowhere town no less. Midvale was one of those places where the main attractions were a singular stoplight with a grocery, diner, and gas station. It was the run-down gas station that Lena had pulled over in when smoke began billowing out of the hood of her car. Lena scowled as she walked down the Main Street, she found it hard to believe that anyone would call such a place home.

Her sunglasses provided little relief and she felt her skin begging for further UV protection as she dragged her suitcase behind her. Sam, however, found no trouble with her olive skin as she persevered ahead, finding the whole situation to be a fine adventure. 

“Ooh Lena, I think that’s the bar that he told us about,” Sam said excitedly, increasing her pace. Lena sighed in relief at the prospect of a stiff drink and some air conditioning.

It took a few more minutes of walking before they were close enough to read the sign that decorated the dilapidated building. In an unpleasant font it proclaimed the establishment to be “My Bar” and in an even more unpleasant font underneath it read ‘warm beer * tasteless conversation * no food’.

Lena groaned at the sight of it, “Is that comic fucking sans? We’re not actually going in there, right?”

Sam threw her head back and laughed with the cadence of a Disney villain as she reached back to grip Lena’s hand, “It’s the only bar for miles Lena, of course were fucking going in!”

Not one to argue with impeccable logic Lena let herself be dragged inside. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light even after taking off her sunglasses. If the exterior was shabby it was nothing in comparison to the inside. A jukebox lit up the far corner as it played some unrecognizable country music. Lena eyed the rough looking midday crowd with apprehension. A few people were scattered about, clothes dirty and well worn as they hunched over their glasses. A few seemed a little too deep in their cups for 3 pm on a Thursday. The room itself smelled a little damp, like one too many Natural Ices were spilled onto the wood floor. Neon signs flickered on the walls proclaiming the variety of domestic beers they served. 

Lena hadn’t been to a dive bar since undergrad and felt completely out of place, even in her most casual outfit she was certainly the best-dressed person to ever enter this establishment. She turned to whisper in Sam’s ear about what a bad idea this was but she found her friend was already gone. The bar was a long L shape with the short end facing the door, no bartender or waitstaff in sight, for which Lena was grateful. What kind of roughneck hick would work in such a place Lena did not want to find out. She turned to see Sam leaning over the edge of the bar to reach for the cowbell that hung on the back wall. Lena went to stop her just a moment too late. CLANG CLANG CLANG.

The two women had mostly gone unnoticed by the bar patrons up until that moment. One man fell clean out of his chair and another who had been asleep at a table immediately shot up from his seat, “Aye! What fucking time is it, I gotta… fuck I gotta go milk ole Bessie…” he stumbled toward the door and Lena got far out of his way. Sam grinned and turned around as Lena’s eyes shot daggers at Sam’s obnoxiousness.

“I’m not sure if we’re exactly welcome here Sam, I know you treat everything as a great joke but-“ Lena was cut off by a powerful voice coming from an open doorway behind the bar.

“Hold your horses, I’m on my way!” 

Sam turned to put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “Calm yourself Lena, we are here for a drink just like everyone else. Plus it won’t kill you to rub elbows with mere mortals every once in a while,” she said with a smirk.

Lena considered her options and regarded Sam for a moment, rolling her eyes she said, “Fine… But if we get burned at the stake for being affluent lesbian witches it’s entirely your fault darling.”

“It’s a deal,” Sam said smugly, always a fan of getting her way.

Heavy footsteps drew their attention as the two women settled into rickety barstools. Lena couldn’t believe her eyes when a vision from her dirtiest fantasies appeared in front of her. Lena’s eyes traced up brown boots to the tight blue Levi’s that ended in a heavy belt buckle. A white tank top was tucked in, barely concealing the rippling abs underneath. Both muscled arms were occupied lifting a keg onto a broad shoulder, but it was the face between those shoulders that took Lena’s breath away. A strong jaw and handsomely defined features were framed by short blonde hair and black-framed eyeglasses. The woman grunted as she lowered the keg to the floor and Lena and Sam were treated to a gorgeous view as she bent over. 

“Okay, which one of you ingrates rang my dang tip bell,” the blonde woman said with a twang as she straightened up, wiping an errant bead of sweat from her forehead. Lena followed the action noticing the small scar near her eyebrow, a slight imperfection which indicated that this woman was not a demigod sent to earth to tease her, but a living breathing human. 

“Pardon, but that would be us,” Sam said with a sly grin and a small wave.

The woman turned and noticed them with a furrowed brow, “You’ll have to excuse me ladies, not exactly used to getting new faces in here ya know?” she said with an apologetic tilt of her head.

“That’s quite alright, my name is Sam and this is Lena. We were just passing through town when our car decided to break down on us. You can imagine how delighted we were to discover this fine establishment as we are in great need of a strong beverage. Whiskey if you’ve got it, neat.”

The blonde grinned at her, “You’ve come to the right place, the only place actually,” she said as she produced two glasses with a practiced hand and filled them with about two fingers of amber liquid before placing them on the bar, “It’s nice to meet Y'all, my name is Kara and welcome to My Bar,” she said, gesturing about with a dashing grin.

“Is it really,” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached her manicured hand out for a glass, “Your bar, I mean?”

Lena shivered as the cool blue gaze shifted to her with interest, “Why yes it is, me and Alex own it… Hah, speak of the devil and she shall appear,” she said with a deep chuckle.

Kara began pouring another glass as the door behind them slammed open, “I’ve fucking had it! That douche Mike is no longer allowed in here! He backed his shitty truck into my bike and it might be totaled.” The woman who stormed inside had red hair with a similar cut to Kara’s, if a bit longer on the top. She wore a black button up tucked into tight black jeans. She reached out to grab the glass that Kara smoothly slid to her with ease, she downed it in three long draughts, “Much better.” She slammed the glass back down and noticed the new faces.

“Sounds like you had as bad of a day as we did,” Sam said, lifting her glass, “I was actually wondering where a local would go to get some repairs done? We left our car with a gentleman by the name of Winn.”

The redhead laughed, “Well that’s only place in town, but even if it wasn’t I wouldn’t trust anyone but Winn Schott with my baby. Y’all have some car trouble?” Kara jumped in, “These two were just passin’ through when they broke down and luck would have it they ended up here,” Kara said, eyes flickering over to Lena as she spoke.

The trepidation Lena had felt upon entering this establishment had already gone, whether it was the burn of adequate whiskey or the two extremely attractive women who had appeared it was hard to say, but suddenly she didn’t regret coming in here at all. Sam gave her a smug look as she leaned over, “I assume you’re Alex then? Kara’s business partner or… just partner?” Lena was surprised at Sam’s boldness but her friend always did have a spot on gaydar, at the very least.

Alex raised an eyebrow at that, “Kara is my business partner and sister,” she said forcefully, leaning in a little closer to Sam’s personal space.

Lena noticed as Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and reached behind the bar to grab a flannel that she pulled over her broad shoulders and began buttoning. The relief she felt at the knowledge that two were not, in fact, dating was so palpable that Lena felt a little embarrassed by it. She watched with hooded eyes as Kara poured a beer for another patron and made an offhand joke with ease before she came back over. Kara absentmindedly tucked the shirt into her jeans as she said, “So Lena, where were you headed? If Midvale wasn’t the destination?”

Lena took a thoughtful sip of her drink, “There’s a place nearby, Wolf Hill Lake, I’m looking at a house there. Sam persuaded me into taking a road trip and here we are. Stranded in Midvale,” Lena said with a wry smile.

“Ah, well you couldn’t be stranded in a more charming place if you tried,” Kara said flashing a grin.

“I can assure you I was not trying… No offense, this sort of place isn’t exactly my usual fare,” Lena said looking around uncertainly.

Kara laughed like bells were chiming, “No offense taken Lena, this place ain’t everyone's cup of tea. But you are more than welcome here.”

The warmth that radiated from Kara’s voice, from her entire being, made Lena believe what she said. Kara excused herself to tend to some more work in the back and Lena returned to her drink, in her peripheral she was delighted to see Sam flirting with abandon and Alex rise to the challenge with ease. It was rare that Sam got to truly cut loose anymore, plus she was perpetually playing wing woman much to Lena’s chagrin. But with Sam’s daughter at her grandmother’s for at least a week she hoped her friend would relax.

————————————————————

The banter between the four women had only gotten more boisterous and suggestive as the afternoon turned to night. Kara was generous with her pours but always made sure they had a cold glass of water in front of them. With some cajoling from her sister, she took a few shots herself. The sun went down and people filtered in and out, the crowd becoming a little more lively, drawing Alex behind the bar as well. Lena noticed with interest how the sisters kept an eye on her and Sam no matter how busy they got.

Eventually, the door crashed open and a figure walked in, obscured by the stack of pizzas in his arms, there was a roar of approval from the crowd as a few people rushed forward to relieve him of his burden, until he had only two pies left, “Alright you ingrates I expect compensation! Or at least a drink!” Winn yelled as he walked up to the bar, setting the pies down. He composed himself before turning to Lena who was regarding him with amusement, he had even more grease on his face than when they had first met.

“Ms. Luthor, Kara let me know that you were here and I thought it best to talk about the state of your car in person if that’s amenable?” He said, clearing his throat and standing up straight. Lena noted his nerves with amusement, having seen the same countless times when her employees pitched her new ideas. It was fortunate for him that the company and beverages had left her feeling quite generous.

“Why yes Mr. Schott, that is entirely amenable. Now, what is your diagnosis of the unfortunate incident involving my vehicle?” Lena giggled internally at her apparent eloquence while in her mind she found herself running her fingers through the short blonde hair of the bartender across the room as the nervous mechanic explained in detail the trouble with her engine. She tuned back in just in time to hear him say, “Unfortunately we don’t have the parts on hand, not many Tesla’s around here I’m afraid. I put them on order but it’ll take two or three days to arrive.”

Lena groaned as Sam leaned over, “Holy shit, we might have to wait three days? HAH! The first vacation we take together in years and this happens… Well, we just gotta make the best of it right Lee?” Lena gave a small smile at the nickname Sam only used when they were about one bottle of wine deep. Her inner pragmatist kicked in as she regarded the mechanic, “Thank you for your candor Mr. Schott. I assure you money is no object if we can expedite this process, and if you would be so kind as to point us in the direction of the nearest motel, I would be very grateful.”

He hesitated for a moment, “Ah, yes, I had assumed as much and unfortunately that’s the quickest the parts can arrive, and as for a motel nearby-“ Winn is cut off as Kara interjects to Lena’s surprise, not having seen her walk up to listen in.

“Y'all will be lookin for The Alamo Motel! Nicest place for miles, quaint and welcoming with a killer breakfast!” Kara said with an exaggerated accent as she dried the inside of a glass with a rag. At this point, Alex walked over with a frown, “Oh yeah, lovely place… Except it fucking burnt down five years ago. Kara, why do you still tell people about it?!” Kara looked at her sister, in a deadpan voice she said, “If I don’t remember the Alamo, then who will?”

Lena tried suppressing a smile as she heard Sam audibly groan next to her. She couldn’t believe this woman was simultaneously her ultimate fantasy and a complete dork.

“That’s a super funny joke Kara, like so funny, but where exactly are we gonna sleep tonight?” Sam asked. After a moment of thought, Alex pulled her sister aside to talk conspiratorially. Lena and Sam shared a quizzical look as Winn began to stress eat a slice of pizza.

“Sooo here’s the thing, the nearest motel is about two hours back the way you came, we don’t get many people lookin’ to stay the night around here,” Alex said apologetically, “But, before you get too down, me and Kara live just up the back road and we have a guest room that Y'all are more than welcome to.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed, “And how are we supposed to know you two aren’t crazed serial killers and this isn’t a plot to get us alone?” She said leaning towards Kara, who lifted an eyebrow as she replied, “Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”

Lena was surprised by her boldness before Kara continued, “I’ll tell you what, take a picture of my license and send it to someone. If y’all go missing I’ll be the first suspect, fair?” She said as she pulled a wallet from her back pocket and produced an ID. Lena grinned as she reached over to snatch it out of the bartender’s hand. She examined it as she imagined a bouncer would, holding it up next to Kara’s face before judging it to be a match. Lena was delighted to see that the picture itself was atrocious, the blonde hair not quite long but much shaggier than the quaff she now sported. A goofy half smile adorned her face and she seemed to be hiding behind the thick frame of her glasses. Glancing back at the woman in front of her, the confidence she radiated with every movement was so different than the picture that Lena marveled at the transformation. 

As Lena fumbled to grab her phone Sam snagged the ID from her, “Why don’t you let me, I think I have more battery than you,” she said, quickly snapping a picture. Lena was about to protest when she realized. She had nobody to send it to. Her only friend was sitting right next to her and the only other people in her life she had hired. Sure her secretary, Jess, would have done her due diligence but this was supposed to be her week off. That was not counting her family, of course, who languished in various levels of federal penitentiaries. Lena was silently grateful to Sam for taking the reigns on that one, her friend had long ago helped her come to terms with not having many people in her life and she continued to prove herself in that regard.

When Sam returned her license Kara smiled warmly at them, “Well that’s settled then, Y'all are coming home with us! The bar closes at 2 am, maybe earlier depending on the crowd. So we’ve got a while to go, I suggest digging into some pizza ‘till then!” 

Lena visibly blushed and slammed her drink back at the thought of staying at Kara’s house. As she put her glass down someone shoved a greasy paper plate into her hands. Frowning, she picked up the slice, taking a small bite and chewing uncertainly. Her shoulders slumped at the taste, she couldn’t remember the last time she indulged in something so unhealthy… yet so delicious. She finished her slice and watched on in horror as Kara ate half a pie on her own with ease.

With their stomachs full the night progressed on, the bar itself was close to being full and the crowd seemed to be composed of a few groups of rowdy regulars. Winn even jumped in behind the bar to assist them. Lena couldn’t help but notice as his guard dropped through the night that certain mannerisms came out. A tilt of the head here, a limp wrist there. She couldn’t believe their luck at finding this place. 

Eventually, Lena felt full to bursting and her and Sam excused themselves to the bathroom, Lena entered with some trepidation but found it far cleaner than expected. The small room had one toilet, a sink, and a small mirror. Sam busied herself re-applying lipstick as Lena relieved herself. “So are you going to thank me?” Sam said smugly. Lena groaned, partly in relief and partly because she was annoyed, “You got lucky Arias, that this dive just so happened to be run by two gorgeous lesbians who are totally our types.”

Lena saw Sam in the mirror grinning over her shoulder as she went to wash her hands, “Kara may be ripped as hell but she’s a total dork. I can’t believe I’m going to have sex with her.”

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Sam said, barely containing her glee.

Lena pressed a thoughtful finger to her chin before opening the door, “No, I’m definitely going to,” Lena said, leaving the small bathroom as the sound of Sam’s laughter echoed behind her.

They were on their way back to the bar when suddenly the jukebox struck up a new song and Lena’s head turned at the familiar chord as Sam rushed up to grab her hand. She pulled Lena over to the open space that some patrons had been using as a dance floor. Stevie Nicks’ voice rose over them, “Just like the white winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she’s singing….” Lena held Sam’s hands as they twirled together, singing along joyously as they lost themselves to the music. Their exuberance seemed to energize the whole room as people got up from their seats to join them, singing and dancing to the beat. Lena looked over to the bar to see Kara twirling Winn as Alex mimed an air guitar behind them.

As the music ended Lena found herself breathlessly laughing when Sam embraced her. They had danced together many times, usually alone in one of their apartments but Lena had never let loose like this in public. They giggled and stumbled their way back to their seats, a few patrons high-fived them on their way. They settled down as Lena looked up to see Kara gazing at her with a bemused expression on her face. She returned the look for a moment before Winn rushed over to tell them how much he loved their dancing.

It was nearing 1:30 when the crowd finally started clearing out. Winn eagerly said his goodbyes, “See Y'all tomorrow!” He carried a trash bag out the back while the sisters busied themselves cleaning behind the bar. Sam reached over the counter and grabbed a few rags, throwing one at Lena, “Make yourself useful!”

Lena sputtered as the dirty cloth hit her in the face, she watched as Sam began to wipe down the nearby tables. She looked at the tattered rag and made her way to the far side of the bar to wipe spilled alcohol and stack beer glasses. She grinned to herself at the odd feeling of doing physical labor without her personal trainer coaching her through it. She walked the glasses back to the bar, Alex accepted them with an approving nod as Lena went back for more. With their combined effort it was just about 2 am when the sisters proclaimed the bar fit for closing, ushering them out the back exit with their suitcases in tow, Kara locked the back door behind them. 

Alex and Sam fell into step ahead of them, leaning in close as they talked, their low tones punctuated by laughs.

Lena wrapped an arm around herself, while she dragged her suitcase with the other. In the restive silence of the night, she was self-conscious for the first time all night. Kara let out a relieved sigh as their feet crunched over the gravel driveway. Lena sneaked a glance over at her only to see Kara’s eyes trained on the sky. Lena followed her gaze up and saw the most gorgeous stars glittering above them. She was so enamored with the sight that her heels caught on the gravel. With a yelp, Lena shut her eyes as she waited for the ground to rush up to meet her. Instead, solid muscle wrapped around her before she felt herself put back on her feet. 

“You alright Lena?” Kara asked breathlessly as her concerned blue eyes pinned Lena in place. 

“Uh yeah- it’s just… I guess I haven’t seen the sky like that in person before…” Lena said with wonder, trying to regain her composure. Kara seemed not to notice the effect her proximity was having on Lena.

“Well, I took you for a city girl but this is simply unacceptable,” Kara chuckled, sliding an arm around Lena’s waist to keep her upright as she began pointing out constellations. Leaning into the touch Lena felt herself finally relax as they closed in on the light at the end of the driveway. 

The group eventually came upon the dimly lit porch of a farmhouse. Once completely white, the paint was now chipped in places making it seem lived in and cozy. A red truck was parked near the far side of the house. Just beyond that Lena could make out the silhouette of a tree with a tire swing swaying in the breeze.

“Hey, Lee! Alex is gonna show me the guest room, you alright out here?” Sam said from the porch with an inquisitive look.

Lena smiled, “You two go on. I think me and Kara are gonna stargaze.”

As Alex unlocked the door a flash of white fur streaked it’s way outside. Kara immediately planted herself in front of Lena, “Ayyy buddy!” Kara rushed forward as a giant white dog launched itself into her arms, “How are you? I missed you!”

Lena marveled at the squirming pile of fluff that was writhing in Kara’s arms. “I hope your not afraid of dogs, I can assure you that Krypto here is an angel,” Kara said as an excited tongue lashed her face.

Lena regarded the pair with amusement, “Dogs, I have no problem with, but I think that might be a polar bear?”

Kara chuckled as she set the mound of fur down, “He’s a big boy for sure, but a more well-behaved dog you will never find.” Lena put her hand out and Krypto gave it a good long sniff and lick before allowing her to pet him, his fur was thick and she felt a good deal of muscle underneath. After a moment there was howling in the distance and Krypto was excitedly sprinting off into the darkness beyond the driveway.

Lena looked around in alarm only to find Kara rummaging in the back of the red truck. She jumped out with a blanket in her arms as she beckoned Lena over.

“Shouldn’t he be on a leash?” Lena said bemusedly as she walked over.

Kara smiled, “There’s nothing around here that Krypto has to worry about, the coyotes know better than to mess around this farm. Which is why I would like to invite you out for some proper stargazing?” Kara said as she offered Lena her arm in a devastatingly chivalrous manner.

“Well… As long as your certain it’s safe,” Lena said, entwining her arm with Kara’s as the two made their way out into the darkness.

Lena wasn’t sure if it was the whiskey or the way that Kara looked at her but she had never trusted someone so quickly. Though, she figured if this was how she died there were worse ways to go…

Kara led them at a leisurely pace into a clearing a good 50 yards from the minimal light of the farmhouse, “So, you’re telling me you’ve never been this deep in the country in your life?” Kara asked as they walked.

Lena pursed her lips and thought to herself, “Well, there were a few ski vacations that were in relatively deserted areas. We stayed in by the fire at night though, so no constellations.” 

“That’s too bad, there’s nothing closer to magic on this planet than seeing the skies the way they were meant to be seen,” Kara said as she busied herself laying the blanket down between them. The breath left Lena’s lungs as a calloused hand gently grabbed her’s as they lowered themselves down. 

Lena was humbled as she looked up at the universe above her. Empirically she knew that the sky was filled with vast amounts of stars systems, galaxies, and quasars. Though to see the evidence, not on a computer screen or computations in her head, filling the sky above her was overwhelming. She gripped Kara’s hand tighter as soft tears welled up in her eyes at the beauty above her. 

She felt the blanket rustle as a gentle finger wiped a tear from under her eye, “Beautiful,” Kara whispered.

Lena turned to face her, “It is… thank you for showing me.”

“I wasn’t talking about the sky,” Kara said, gazing at her softly.

Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s lips, slightly parted and just inches from her own. Gripping Kara’s hand tighter she leaned in slowly. Her eyes closed as soft lips met hers and behind her eyelids, she saw, for a second time that night, the most gorgeous constellations. Lips moved against each other, parting ever so slightly, savoring the sensation. Lena felt her tears wet Kara’s face as they pressed into each other. Where once there may have been embarrassment she felt safe as Kara gently caressed her face.

The two women pulled back after a moment and gazed into each other's eyes with wonder. 

“Arooff!” Krypto exclaimed, pouncing onto Kara from the darkness beyond. 

Lena laughed as she watched Kara and Krypto wrestle on the blanket next to her for a moment before she found herself yawning. Kara noticed and calmed Krypto down enough to stand up and offer Lena a hand, “I reckon I’ve kept you up long enough. May I show you to your room?”

Lena looked at Kara’s lipstick-stained mouth for a long moment before she took her hand, “That sounds perfect, thank you.”

Krypto escorted them back to the farmhouse, Lena wrapped in one of Kara’s arms the whole way. Eventually, they made it to the house. Kara opened the door to find Alex with her head laying in Sam’s lap on the living room couch. Both of them were sound asleep. That is, until Krypto launched himself onto the two, much to Lena’s delight.

Alex got the brunt of the dog’s excited tongue and eventually, the two women got their bearings. The sisters showed them upstairs to a cozy guest room, just down the hall from their own rooms.

Sam collapsed into bed almost as soon as the door was shut behind them. Lena blearily changed into the pajamas she had in her suitcase before crashing next to Sam. Her last thoughts were of earnest blue eyes before she succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let a bitch know in the comments


End file.
